


Coming Home

by imaginary_golux



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades waits every year for Persephone to come back, so that the underworld can finally be home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Every year he sits on his dark throne and watches the great Gates which block the way to the sunlit world, and as the world chills around him with the first winds of fall, she comes down the backlit hallway like a dream, like a glimpse of Elysium – his wife, his queen, Persephone the beautiful. She shakes off her sunlight name, leaves _Kore_ trailing in the dust like a cast-off snakeskin, and beneath her feet lilies and anemones bloom in the soft earth, and still he waits.

It is always her choice. Always, she chooses to cross the great river, to stroke the huge heads of Cerberus who adores her, to stride through the gates and up the wide marble steps to where her husband sits, still as stone and cold as bone. He rises only when she reaches him, when she holds out a slender hand and smiles; and then, and only then, does he rise and clasp her to him.

She goes willingly – that is the key to it. Willingly into his arms; willingly into his bed. Willingly, she undresses, and willingly draws him down with her in a tangle of pale limbs and kisses. He is a considerate lover, which might surprise those who judge him by the examples of his brothers; but he is neither Zeus nor Poseidon: he has no liking for unwilling women, nor for boys snatched all unwary from their homes, and indeed no eyes for any woman but Persephone.

She is beautiful, laid out upon their bed, as pale and delicate-seeming as one of the lilies which follows her footsteps, as elegant and as glorious. He loves her whole-heartedly, and it is the joy and comfort of his years that she returns his love. He is careful, therefore, to lavish love upon her in any way he can, and this is one: to touch her, gently and sweetly, in all the places which best please her; to kiss her, hard and joyous, on lips and breasts and wide-spread thighs, and up between them until she cries out in sudden pleasure; to rise above her, pale as his marble throne, and sink into her –

And though this is his kingdom, his palace, his bed, it is only at these moments, as his wife shakes in pleasure beneath him and cries out his name, that Hades truly feels he is home.


End file.
